


Baths Are For Kids... Right?

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take much to convince Delphine to take a bath with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baths Are For Kids... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy little one-shot because the idea popped in my head one day. Thanks for reading!

It wasn’t hard for Cosima to convince Delphine to take a bath with her. Even if Delphine first argued that baths were for little children and that she hadn’t taken one since she was at most six. All Cosima had to do was bat her eyes a little and give her a teasing kiss: Delphine was sold.

So that’s how she, a thirty-something year old woman, ended up watching her girlfriend pour her melon soap into the water, creating a million soapy bubbles. Cosima was already stripped down to her bare skin, swirling her fingers in the steaming water. Delphine lurked at the doorway, dresses in her black jeans and baby blue tank top.

She almost didn’t want to walk up to Cosima. She looked so happy and peaceful, sitting on the little stool. The sunlight wafted through the window, illuminating Cosima’s tanned skin. Sighing with content, Delphine earned the attention of Cosima. She smiled a huge, goofy smile and trotted up to her.

“Mmm, hey babe.” Cosima murmurs as she presses her lips to Delphine’s. She begins undoing her pants. Delphine gives a little squeak of surprise.

“Merde, your hands are freezing!”

“Well, let’s warm them up.” Cosima whispers, hands moving to pull of the pesky tank top.

Delphine can’t help herself but giggle and steps back to remove her own clothing. Once she’s completely ridded of clothing, Cosima leads her to the tub. Delphine gasps at how hot the water is, but settles in against the cool surface of the tub. Cosima maneuvers, so she is laying her back to Delphine’s front.

She scoots the dreads to one side of Cosima’s neck and presses her lips to the soft skin. Then, Delphine’s fingers trace the curves and the muscles and the bones of Cosima’s back. Gently, her lips kiss the small freckle on Cosima’s shoulder blade. Her fingers trace the little scar on her mid spine where she got stung by a bee when she was six.

When she ran out of places to put her lips at her current vantage point, Cosima turned herself around, sloshing water everywhere, and harshly kissed Delphine. Her arms snaked around her neck and Delphine knotted her hands in the lovely dreads that belonged to Cosima. Just as Delphine was really getting into the kiss, Cosima pulled away, devious smile on her lips. Her hands scooped up a chunk of bubbles and she wiped them on Delphine’s chin, giving her a bubble beard.

In between giggles, Delphine said, “You brat!”

Cosima laughed again and Delphine thrust some bubbles on Cosima’s face. “Hey, that’s not nice!” Cosima laughed.  
Delphine quieted Cosima by launching into a kiss.

Perhaps, baths weren’t so childish after all.


End file.
